1. Field of the Invention
Interferometer spectrometers are known to the prior art. Within that context, Michelson type interferometers have gained wide acceptance, particularly in the form that employs a beamsplitter to establish two independent optical paths with at least one path having a movable reflecting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To cover the range of 9000 cm.sup.-1 to 10 cm.sup.-1 in a conventional infrared prior art interferometer spectrometer, it has been necessary to employ alternative beamsplitters including quartz, CaF.sub.2 and or KBr as well as a series of stretched mylar films of different thicknesses. These multiple beamsplitter requirements, dependent on the wavelength of interest, obviously complicate the setup of the instrument. Additionally, any required alteration in instrument setup provides an opportunity for error. Further, many of the materials which have been employed as beamsplitters in the prior art are hygroscopic which can result in experimental variation unless laboratory conditions are uniformly maintained.